I Saw The Birth of Death
by Slave2Writing
Summary: I always knew I was special, but until Voldemort came to me, I didn't know how. Now he's training me, showing me things that I never knew I could do. And if it weren't for the fact that Bella is interfering, and that he's a raging psycho, I'd be happy.
1. Prologue

The second thing you feel, when a wand is shoved down your throat, is your jaw quivering from the strain of being stretched so far and for so long. The first thing you feel is the wand being shoved down your throat.

Lord Voldemort has his wand down my throat and he says

Suck it up. Take it like a woman.

Lord Voldemort is funny. He is also my best friend.

Two weeks ago I trusted him with my life. Two weeks later I pay the consequences.

Tonight Lord Voldemort plans to kill me.

Tonight he has his wand down my throat,

Tonight he tells me

You're not really going to die. You will be forever remembered as the savior of the true blood. You're a martyr.

I gurgle a bit. He lifts his wand slightly. I tell him

I don't want to be a martyr.

Lord Voldemort smiles and shoves the wand back down my throat.

I gag. He laughs.

You won't really die, he says. The first step to eternal life is death.

I want to tell him, that I don't want eternal life. But that would be a lie. Part of me does want eternity, because Lord Voldemort wants eternity. Part of me doesn't care how Voldemort plans on getting it, because Voldemort doesn't care.

Tonight, Halloween, Death Eaters are apparating on the doorsteps of families who pose a threat to Voldemort. And me. They will have already broken the Filius charm and soon Voldemort will join them. I know this plan, because Voldemort knows this plan.

I know everything about Voldemort, about the same as he knows about me. We've become so very close these past years. I know his plans, his ambitions… and I know that when you come right down to it, all of this: the wand, the revolution, the murders are really about Bellatrix Lestrange.

Without Bella, Voldemort would have nothing. Voldemort needs Bella. And because of that, I need her as well.

Lord Voldemort twists his hand and his wand goes with it. I choke before he yanks it out of my throat. He walks away, our arms are burning.

We will make history, he says behind his back. We will be a legend. Forever.

You want to be a legend, my lord? I ask. I'll make you a legend. I've been here from the beginning.

Lord Voldemort starts to twist in place, about to apparate.

I remember everything.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Okay, to prevent giving away the surprise ending at the end of the story, I didn't put in the disclaimer. But if you think you know what this is based on, send me a message (if you are absolutely dying to know if you are right) but don't ruin it for the other readers, please. Chapter 1 will be coming soon, and I'm still debating with myself on whether or not to use first person, or third. Or maybe a mixture of both... we'll see. Hope y'all liked the teaser trailer. Reviews are appreciated. But, no pressure (REVIEW PLEASE).**


	2. Special

_It wasn't until I went to Hogwarts that I learned that 'special' was a relative term. In the orphanage I was special. I could make things happen that shouldn't. That couldn't. Like talking to snakes, or forcing people to do things that they didn't want to do- without threatening them. I just had to think the command and they did it. I was special because I could control._

_Then I came to Hogwarts. Where everybody had magic. Admittedly, I was touch more skilled then the other incoming first years, and nobody else talked to snakes, but what did that mean? I was a little better than infants at magic; it didn't mean I was special._

_I learned to be quiet. To suppress that side of me; the one that screamed, _

_You're better than this!_

_*_

"Tom!"

I kept on walking; annoyed at having to talk to another one of those pesky creatures we call teenagers. What was worse, I knew what they all wanted to discuss. And it sickened me.

"Oy, Tom!"

But what was the point in delaying it further? I had better put on my mask and make it go away now, rather than later. After all, it was my life I had to defend.

"Yes, Antonin?"

"Blimey, Tom. Didn't you hear me?"

"What do you want, Antonin?"

I liked Antonin. He was a big guy, too big for sixth years. His face looked like somebody had twisted it, so when he smiled it wasn't very pretty. Like squeezing juice out of a lemon. He was a freak. Unpopular. And I liked him.

"Tom, we have to have that meeting now. It's the only time today we all have off, and our match isn't so far off." He shuffled his feet a bit before sweeping his hand over his dark hair. "And, you are the captain."

Antonin liked me because I wasn't him, in every way he could see. I was tall, yes, not quite as tall as he was, and I was handsome. I really was handsome. That's not vanity, I'm telling you the truth I was really good looking. And at the time, it really mattered to me. Looking good. And I did. Effortlessly. Antonin liked that about me.

"Tom? Are we going to have the meeting?"

I liked Antonin, and if he weren't such a teenager, we would get along.

*

I stepped into the locker room, and immediately the team came into attention. It wasn't until I came to Hogwarts that I learned that 'special' was a matter of opinion. I was so sure of my being ordinary. Of being plain. These boys weren't. I was a nice boy, a quiet boy, if a bit solitary that was accepted. I was a legend in Hogwarts, in the classroom and on the field. Quiddich captain. Slytherin prefect. They didn't understand what special meant.

"So, exactly what is it that we are having this meeting for?" As if I didn't know. As if I hadn't been dreading it.

"I think it's time we replace Rowle," said Yaxley. "We need the new beater soon, before the next training session. We can't forfeit to Hufflepuff, can we?"

"Then find a beater." I said. "Get a good one."

"We _have _found a good beater, Tom. You just haven't seen her in action yet. If you would just-"

"No." I cut across Carrow stubbornly. "No girls. Slytherin has never, ever allowed girls on the team."

"Just a trial, then." Said Rodolphus Lestrange. "And if she sucks, then we find another."

When he saw my stubbornness, he added, "And she's coming anyway."

This is what I meant by 'special.' Special meant power, power meant control. Control means that these boys could not defy me. Was I special? I was handsome, I was desirable, I was legendary. Was I special? I was just another one of them. Only more ambitious.

*

After waiting ten tense minutes, Rodolphus Lestrange jumped up in excitement and waved a distant figure over. The boys rushed out onto the field as I looked on at their pitiful attempt as a welcoming committee.

Then they rushed her over to me and we shook hands. This is how I met Bellatrix Black.

I, of course, knew who Bellatrix was. Everybody at school knew who the Black family was. All the old pureblood families made themselves known. Bellatrix was popular because she was pureblooded, rich, and admittedly, gorgeous.

This was not why I knew her.

Bellatrix was a Slytherin fifth year menace. Last year, my fifth year, I was made prefect along with another Slytherin girl. The girl was a fine companion. Easily distracted, she stayed out of my way and I out of hers. Cut scene to her humping in the forbidden forest. Cut scene to her getting caught. Cut scene to this year where Bellatrix Black is made prefect. Where Bellatrix Black is actually doing the duties assigned to her. Where Bellatrix Black is able to roam the school and its secrets because she was allowed to. Penetrating its noble core. Doing what I have a right to do. Thankfully we never had to see each other.

Cut scene to later that year; the Slug Club. The most prestigious club in school. Where important members of society make connections with students with the potential for greatness. Slughorn saw that potential in me.

"Nobby!" the old slug had said. "How honored I must be, to have you here!"

"Oh, what importance is the ministry to me, when a party hosted by Slughorn is happening at the same time?" a smiling brainless man had said.

"Oh, I must introduce you to two students of mine, minister. This is Tom," he had drawn me close to him and waved out another arm to snatch another unsuspecting student. "And this is Bellatrix."

'Nobby' had smiled. "You two must be very special."

The whole time I chatted up the minister, only pausing when I sensed him about to praise me, or when Bellatrix had something to say. It burned me. I found myself shocked that the younger girl beside me did not combust from the white-hot anger I was directing towards her. She was equally as charming, equally as witty, equally as captivating. Equally as… special.

And now, she came to prove her Quiddich worth as well.

*

I saw her about to speak to me, but I pushed past and shouted at my drooling boys. "Team, in the air, now!"

They all took flight and in the corner of my eye I saw her mount her broom as well.

"Team." I snarled at her.

She paused and raised a brow at me.

I watched my boys practice in the air, down one beater and a seeker. They were magnificent. Yaxley, and the Lestrange brothers passing the quaffle expertly and Dolohov blocking them magnificently. Carrow chased the bludgers around the field. He was fine, I argued with myself. We didn't need another beater, did we?

"Uh, when should I start?" Speaking of not needing another beater…

I sighed and turned to her. "Come on."

I mounted my broom and pushed into the air, her following behind me. I went higher and higher and higher. Past my team, as high as the broom would allow me. I needed to lose myself for just a minute.

"This is just a little bit scary." A voice interrupted my solitude. I turned around and saw _her_ still following me. She shot me a smile. "But it's fun too." I didn't return her smile. Turning the broom around sharply she nearly collided with me. We were high above the rest of the team. In the background were Britain's mountains and fog.

"We need a beater." I said.

She smiled at me. "I know."

"If you don't suck," I said. "You're on the team. It's not permanent, it's only temporary. It's only until Rowle gets his arm back."

"And what if I'm better than Rowle?"

I pointed my broom back down toward the rest of the team. "You won't be."

*

Bellatrix didn't suck. Bellatrix was a bona fide beater with a fierce eye for angles and what a bludger could bounce off on. She also seemed to have a thirst for blood. At the end of practice, the only consolation the team had was that next time, during the game, it would be Hufflepuff with the swollen limbs and broken jaws, not them.

"Well?" Antonin muttered. "Is she in?"

The team looked at me, in the huddle.

Bellatrix had taken away my solitude in the middle of Hogwarts nights. She had stolen away my sense of uniqueness and specialness. Now my freedom in the air was being threatened.

"She's in." I said.

That was how I met Bellatrix Black.


End file.
